eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 27 - Daenerys II
Daenerys II ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Es gibt ein großes Fest in Qarth für die Ankunft des Khalasars von Daenerys Targaryen. Xaro Xhoan Daxos bietet ihr einen ganzen Flügel seiner Villa an. Nachdem Daenerys ein Bad genommen hat, erscheint Ser Jorah Mormont zusammen mit einem Kapitän, der berichtet, dass König Robert Baratheon tot ist und ein Bürgerkrieg in den Sieben Königslanden tobt. Synopsis Daenerys zieht in Qarth ein thumb|300px|Qarth (von Alfred Khamidullin ©FFG) In Qarth findet ein großes Willkommensfest statt für die Ankunft von Daenerys Targaryens Khalasar. Sie werden von einer Ehrengarde von Kamelreitern begleitet, als sie in die Stadt einziehen. Der Hexenmeister Pyat Pree hatte Daenerys erzählt, dass Qarth die größte Stadt von allen sei, die größte, die es jemals geben wird und dass sie das Zentrum des Handels zwischen Nord und Süd sowie Ost und West sei. Als sie die Stadt nun zum ersten Mal sieht, muss Daenerys eingestehen, dass sie beeindruckend ist. Sie wird von drei dicken verzierten Stadtmauern umfasst: die erste ist 30 Fuß hoch, aus rotem Sandstein und verziert mit Tierabbildern, die zweite ist 10 Fuß höher, aus Granitstein und mit Kriegsszenen verziert, und die höchste Mauer ist 10 weitere Fuß hoch, aus schwarzem Marmor und mit Sexszenen ausgeschmückt, was Daenerys zunächst erröten lässt. Sie werden durch drei Stadttore geführt, wobei die innersten mit goldenen Augen verziert sind. Die hellhäutigen Qartheen haben sich an den Straßen und den Balkonen versammelt, um sie vorübergehen zu sehen, während der schwarze Drogon auf Daenerys Schulter sitzt. Die Gewänder der Frauen lassen eine Brust frei, die Männer tragen mit Perlen bestickte Seidenröcke und die Kinder nur Sandalen und viele bunte Farben direkt auf der Haut. Daenerys denkt an den Namen der Dothraki für die Einwohner: Milchmenschen, weil ihre Haut so hell ist. Khal Drogo hatte immer davon geträumt, die Stadt einzunehmen und zu plündern. Daenerys beobachtet ihre Blutreiter und fragt sich, wie wild sie für die Qartheen erscheinen müssen. Der Handelsherr Xaro Xhoan Daxos erscheint auf einem Kamel, und Daenerys' Silberne scheut, weil sie keine Kamele mag. Er sagt ihr, dass wenn sie irgendetwas wünsche, es ihr gehöre. Pyat Pree mahnt von der anderen Seite, dass Daenerys solchen Flitter nicht brauche, und dass sie ihn nur in das Haus der Unsterblichen zu begleiten habe, um Wahrheit und Weisheit zu erfahren, woraufhin ihm Xaro Xhoan Daxos entgegnet, dass die Dreizehn ihr allen Luxus bereitstellen würden, den sie brauche. Daenerys beendet die Diskussion mit den Worten, dass der einzige Palast, den sie haben möchte, der Rote Bergfried in Königsmund sei und dass sie Schiffe und Schwerter bräuchte. Pyat Pree lächelt und versichert ihr, dass es so sein werde und reitet davon. Der Handelsherr warnt sie davor, dass man den Hexenmeistern nicht trauen sollte. Daenerys fragt, warum die Hexenmeister dann im ganzen Osten verehrt würden, und Xaro Xhoan Daxos antwortet, dass ihre große Zeit längst vergangen wäre und sie heute nur noch Abendschatten trinken und in ihren alten Schriftrollen stöbern würden, ihre Kräfte aber längst verschollen sind. Er warnt sie, dass Pyat Prees Geschenke in ihren Händen in Staub verfallen werden. Dann reitet auch er davon. Ser Jorah Mormont reitet zu Daenerys' Rechten. Er kommentiert den Streit der beiden Qartheen, indem er sagt, dass die "Krähe den Raben schwarz nenne", womit er meint, dass beide gleich gefährlich sind und dass sie sie meiden sollte. Daenerys ist trotzdem davon überzeugt, dass sie ihr auf den Eisernen Thron verhelfen werden. Ser Jorah empfiehlt sogar, erst gar nicht lange in der Stadt zu bleiben. Xaro Xhoan Daxos hatte Daenerys die Gastfreundschaft seines Hauses angeboten, aber sie hatte nicht so einen großen Palast erwartet, wogegen der Palast von Illyrio Mopatis wie ein Schweinestall wirkt. Er überlässt ihr und ihren Untertanen einen ganzen Flügel des Anwesens. Er kündigt an, dass am nächsten Tag ein Fest wegen ihr veranstaltet werden wird, auf dem sie die Dreizehn und andere wichtige Männer der Stadt kennenlernen werde. Pyat Pree kündigt an, dass er die Unsterblichen bitten würde, ihr eine Audienz zu gewähren, was eine große Ehre darstellen würde, dann entschuldigen sich die beiden. Pyat Pree schenkt Daenerys zum Abschied eine Salbe, mit der sie die Geister in der Luft sehen könne. Als letztes verabschiedet sich Quaithe, die Schattenbinderin. Auch sie warnt Daenerys davor, dass sie alle Tag und Nacht erscheinen werden, um das Wunder der Drachen zu sehen. Sie werden gierig werden, denn Drachen bedeuten Macht. Dann geht auch sie. Ser Jorah pflichtet Quaithe bei, auch wenn er sagt, dass sie ihm nicht besser gefalle als die anderen. Daenerys sagt, dass sie ihr kryptischen und scheinbar zurückhaltenden Worte auch nicht verstehe, außerdem ist sie ihr gegenüber misstrauisch wegen ihrer Begegnung mit Mirri Maz Duur, der Maegi. Sie ordnet an, dass sie eigene Wachen aufstellen werden und dass die Drachen nie unbewacht bleiben sollen. Aggo verspricht, dass es so sein werde, und Daenerys befielht Rakharo, dass er sich gute Männer und Frauen aussuchen solle, um den Rest der Stadt zu erkunden, denn sie haben bislang nur den Teil der Stadt gesehen, den die Drei sie haben sehen lassen. Dann trägt sie Ser Jorah auf, an den Hafen zu gehen und zu versuchen, Neuigkeiten aus den Sieben Königslanden zu erfahren und vielleicht ein Schiff anzuheuern, das sie nach Hause bringt. Ser Jorah betont, dass er lieber bei ihr bleiben würde, um sie zu beschützen, da König Robert Baratheon sie immer noch tot sehen möchte, aber sie sagt, dass Jhogo bei ihr sei und Ser Jorah mehr Erfahrung mit Schiffen und anderen Sprachen hätte. Daenerys erfährt, dass Robert Baratheon tot ist Nachdem alle gegangen sind, helfen 'Daenerys Dienerinnen ihr aus dem staubigen Reisegewand und sie kann in einem Marmorbecken ein Bad nehmen. Während sie diesen neuen Luxus genießt, fragt sie sich, ob es im Roten Bergfried auch solche Bäder und wohl duftende Gärten gebe. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass Viserys Targaryen immer gesagt hatte, dass die Sieben Königslande der wunderbarste Ort auf der Welt seien. Sie hingegen hat Angst vor dem Ort, seit sie das Khalasar ihres verstorbenen Mannes nicht mehr hinter sich weiß, sondern nur noch ihre vier furchtlosen Blutreiter. Außerdem verstehen sich die Dothrkai aufs Plündern und nicht auf Regieren. Sie hat nicht vor, Königsmund in eine Ruine zu verwandeln. Sie will, dass es ihren Untertanen gut gehen wird, aber dafür muss sie das Königreich erst einmal erobern. Sie denkt über Jorahs Worte nach, dass der Usurpator sie immer noch töten wolle, dass er Rhaegar Targaryen schon getötet hatte und dass sie ihr ungeborenes Kind vergiften wollten. Sie denkt an die "Hunde des Usurpators", wie Viserys die Lords um König Robert genannt hatte: Eddard Stark mit seinen kalten Augen, Tywin Lennister und sein Sohn Jaime, die beide gleichermaßen reich und heimtückisch sein sollen. Wie soll sie sie je besiegen? Ihr Khalasar war ihr sogar durch die Rote Wüste gefolgt, dem Roten Kometen hinterher, aber es war winzig. Vielleicht würden nicht einmal die Drachen genügen. Sie glaubt nicht wie Viserys, den sie mittlerweile für einen Narren hält, dass sich das Königreich für sie erheben wird, sobald sie auf dem Kontinent erscheint. Sie entschließt sich zu glauben, dass der Rote Komet sie aus einem bestimmten Grund in diese Stadt geführt hat, und wenn die Götter möchten, dass sie das Königreich erobern soll, werden sie ihr ein weiteres Zeichen senden. Gegen Abend kehrt Ser Jorah zurück. Er wird begleitet von Quhuru Mo, dem Kapitän der Zimtwind, einem Schiff aus Riesenbaumstadt auf den Sommerinseln. Daenerys empängt sie auf einem Berg von Kissen sitzend, ihre Drachen um sie herum. Er eröffnet Daenerys die Neuigkeit, dass Robert Baratheon tot sei. Er hat sie aufgeschnappt, als sein Schiff vor einem halben Jahr vor Altsass lag, aber auch in Dorne und Lys wußte man davon. Es gibt mehrere Gerüchte über die Todesursache: entweder hat ihn ein Eber bei der Jagd im Königswald zerrissen, oder er ist durch ein Komplott umgekommen, das man abwechselnd Eddard Stark, Cersei Lennister oder Renly Baratheon bzw. Stannis Baratheon anhängt. Joffrey Baratheon ist nun König, ein Knabe, aber in Wirklichkeit regiert nun Haus Lennister, und Roberts Brüder sind geflohen. Außerdem sei die Hand des Königs wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet worden, was Ser Jorah für unwahrscheinlich hält, da er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass Eddard jemanden verrät, bevor nicht der legendäre Lange Sommer wiederkehren würde. Daenerys fragt sich, ob Viserys weiser gehandelt hätte, wenn er all das gewusst hätte. Daenerys fragt den Kapitän, ob er bald wieder nach Westeros segelt, aber er sagt, dass er erst in die Jadesee fahre, um seine Handelsrundfahrt zu vollenden, und erst im nächsten Jahr wieder nach Westen reise. Als sie sich für sein kostbares Geschenk in Form der Nachricht bedankt, entgegnet der Kapitän, dass er dafür reichlich entlohnt wurde: er durfte das Wunder der Drachen sehen. Zum Abschied sagt sie ihm, er solle sie in Königsmund besuchen, wenn sie auf dem Thron ihres Vaters sitze, dann erwarte ihn eine große Belohnung. Nachdem der Kapitän sie verlassen hat, warnt Ser Jorah Daenerys davor, so offen über ihre Pläne zu sprechen. Daenerys entgegnet, dass die Sieben Königslande gerade auseinander brechen wie Drogos Khalasar nach dessen Tod. Ser Jorah erklärt ihr, dass sie trotzdem Gold, eine Armee und Schiffe brauche. Daenerys entgegnet, dass sie das alles wüsste, dass sie aber nicht mehr das ängstliche Mädchen aus Pentos sei, sondern das Blut des Drachen. Jorah sagt, dass er finde, in ihr stecke mehr von Rhaegar als von Viserys, dass aber Robert Rhaegar mit einem einfachen Kriegshammer getötet habe. Sie gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und sagt, dass nicht nur Drachen sterben, sondern auch die Drachentöter. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Qarth spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 27